


Wardrobe Malfunction

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: A wardrobe malfunction at an awards banquet leads to an unexpected encounter between Sam and the reader.





	Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

Patience wearing thin, you banged a fist against the motel room door. “Dammit, Dean, get your ass in gear so we can go!”

“Hold your horses, I’m almost done,” came the muffled response, “why don’t you bother Sammy.”

“Because Sam and I are ready to go and waiting on you,” shot back, pounding on his door one more time.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be out in a minute.”

The rest of his words were too soft to hear through the door, but you were sure it was some smartass comment. Flipping him off through the door, you stomped down the hallway back to your own room. Well, you stomped as much as you could without rolling an ankle in your sensible high heels and skirt. You and the guys were supposed to be at the banquet hall in half an hour, and at this rate you were going to be late.

When Donna had called, inviting the three of you to attend an awards gala honoring her, you hightailed it up to Stillwater as fast as Baby could take you. You had your suspicions as to why Dean was so eager to see the kindhearted sheriff, but didn’t say anything; you hoped to get Sam on board with giving his brother a little push in Donna’s direction. It hadn’t escaped your notice how the elder brother lit up when you happened to run into her and given how she reacted to the attention, you had a hunch the crush was mutual.

Inside your own motel room, you found Sam exactly as you’d left him- sprawled out across your bed, lazily flipping through an old magazine from the bedside table. Dressed to the nines in his best suit and tie, you ignored the funny little flip flop you heart did at the sight of him completely at ease in your bed. Swatting at his legs to make room for you to perch on the mattress, you huffed out, “The next time your brother gives either of us a hard time about taking too long to get ready, remind him of this.”

Chuckling, Sam asked, “Still not done?”

“No,” you answered irritably, “he’s taking so long worrying about looking good for Donna that he’s gonna make us miss the ceremony.”

“You don’t know for sure that’s why he’s taking so long.”

You rolled your eyes. “Oh come on Sam, have you ever known Dean to take this long before? Usually he’s the first one out the door, telling us to quit dragging our feet. I’m tellin’ you, he’s trying to dress to impress.”

“Alright, if you say so,” he said with a laugh, raising his hands in mock surrender.

Narrowing your eyes at the lingering doubt in his tone, you asked, “You mean you’ve never- not once- gotten all fancied up to impress a date before? I call bullshit.”

“I didn’t say that,” he denied, “I’m just saying that I’ve never known Dean to do it, that’s all.”

“Probably because he knows he could show up dressed like a clown and women would still be throwing themselves at him,” you muttered under your breath.

“Is that so?”

Not catching the way the humor left his voice, you nodded. “Don’t tell me you’ve never noticed the way people fawn all over the two of you. Next time we go to a bar, I dare you to keep count of how many times you get hit on. I’ve seen pictures of your dad and grandpa; I swear there’s some kind of magic in the Winchester genes.”

Sam grimaced, good humor returning once more. “Please don’t say that- I really don’t need to know how attractive you think our grandfather is.”

“Don’t make it sound weird,” you said with a laugh, smacking his knee.

“You said it, not me.”

Choosing to ignore him, you adjusted your clothes, trying to prevent wrinkles from forming while you waited. The skirt and heels were borrowed from your FBI get up, but the top was new. You liked Donna and wanted to look nice on her big night. The blouse was a flowy chiffon number, way too nice for your day to day living. The rich burgundy wrapped around your front, the back dominated by a lace cutout. You couldn’t help noticing that it matched the color of Sam’s tie perfectly, almost as if you’d coordinated your outfits on purpose.

Feeling the weight of his eyes on you, you looked up to see Sam watching you with a soft smile on his face. Insides fluttering, you were relieved and a little disappointed when Dean barged in without knocking. If he noticed the charged atmosphere, he didn’t say anything.

“Come on you two, we’re gonna be late.”

Rising to your feet, you resisted the urge to smack him and instead grabbed him by the tie. Ignoring his yelp of protest, you undid the loose, sloppy knot and retied it properly. “There,” you said smugly, “now you’re ready.”

“Thanks, I think,” he said, tugging at the sleeves of his suit jacket. “So…what do you think?”

“‘Every girl's crazy ‘bout a sharp dressed man’,” you sang, laughing along with him. “You know you look good.”

“You hear that Sammy? I always told you I was the better looking brother.”

“Whatever- we should go before we’re late.”

Thrown off by Sam’s suddenly brusque tone, you and Dean exchanged a puzzled look. Grabbing your clutch, you locked up your room and trailed after the brothers, ignoring their bickering as you all climbed into the Impala. The drive to the banquet hall didn’t take as long as you’d thought, though that could have been due to Dean’s complete disregard for speed limits. Pulling into the parking lot with time to spare, you gratefully accepted Sam’s help when you had some trouble getting out of the backseat without your skirt riding up.

Your hand was practically swallowed by Sam’s long, broad fingers as he helped steady you. A swarm of butterflies took up residence in your belly at his firm grip, the rough callouses of his palm sending shivers down your spine. Times like this made the attraction you’d felt since day one for the younger Winchester harder to ignore. It wasn’t enough that he was kind and smart, funny and caring; no, he had to be built like a god and handsome as sin to boot. But it didn’t matter- you weren’t about to risk your friendship for a little nookie, no matter how often Sam featured in your late night fantasies when you were bored and lonely.

Sam didn’t let go once you were out of the car. Tucking your hand into the crook of his elbow, he insisted on helping you up the staircase to the banquet hall, a smile lighting up his eyes. You weren’t about to object, relishing the delicious warmth radiating off of him. Night was falling and there was a chill in the air; at least, that’s how you justified pressing a little closer to his side, Sam’s heat and the scent of his cologne surrounding you.

The three of you caught sight of Donna in the large ballroom where the gala was being held. The blonde looked stunning in her blue dress, her hair down in soft ringlets. You subtly nudged Sam, directing his attention to Dean. The anxious look on Dean’s face melted away, a large smile taking its place. He beelined for Donna, leaving the two of you behind without so much as a backward glance.

“What’d I tell ya?” you asked a little smugly.

“Wow,” Sam replied, sounding surprised yet pleased, “guess you were right.”

“I’m sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite catch that, I was what?”

He rolled his eyes, giving you that infamous bitchface. Smirking, you pulled him in the direction of Dean and Donna. The bubbly sheriff greeted you both warmly, wrapping you in a tight hug. She glanced between you and Sam, a questioning look in her eyes. You simply smiled and shook your head. Donna knew how you felt and had encouraged you to tell him on more than one occasion, to which you always gave the same response: you didn’t want to mess up the hunting dynamic.

She huffed in mock annoyance, turning back to the brothers, who were ribbing each other about looking out of place in the posh setting and hadn’t noticed your interaction with the other woman. When you took your seats, you made sure Dean was sitting next to Donna, sitting on her other side with Sam next to you. You chit chatted for a few minutes before the presenter walked on stage to begin the ceremony.

You found yourself actually enjoying your evening, though that could have been Donna’s running commentary keeping you from boredom. She seemed to know everyone being honored and had a funny anecdote or two about them all. When it was her turn on stage, you clapped harder than almost anyone in the room, with only Dean’s enthusiastic cheering drawing more attention. You exchanged a knowing look with Sam, both of you happy for Dean.

After the awards ceremony was over, there was a reception with champagne and light hors d'oeuvres. Wandering off with Sam in search of a drink, you weren’t paying attention to where you were going as the two of you talked, and bumped into one of the other attendees. The man’s glass of champagne went tumbling and you reached out without thinking, catching the flute before it hit the floor, but getting splashed in the process.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Here, let me help you with that,” the man apologized, dabbing at your sleeve with some napkins.

“No no, it’s my fault, I should have looked where I was going,” you reassured him, plucking at your soaked front. Turning to Sam, you said, “I’m gonna run to the ladies room and try to dry off.”

Dashing for the closest bathroom, you were dismayed to see a line coming out the door. Unwilling to wait, you went in search of another restroom, blotting at your champagne drenched shirt. You were finally able to locate a second bathroom in one of the back hallways. Luck was on your side- not only was this one completely empty, it had hand dryers. Locking the door behind you as a precaution, you quickly shimmied out of your shirt. Before you could hit the dryer button however, you heard Sam’s voice from the other side of the door.

Without thinking, you unlocked it and let him in. It wasn’t like it was the first time he’d seen you half naked- you’d stitched each other’s wounds up more times than you could count. Of course, there was usually more blood and pain involved. “Hey Sam, what’s wrong?”

“I just…wanted to make sure you were okay,” he answered, carefully looking anywhere but at you.

“Yea, I’m okay.” You studied Sam for a moment. There was no denying it… he was checking you out. His eyes darted towards you, focusing on your chest for a split second before glancing away again. “Sam?”

“Yea?”

“Are you- are you checking me out?” You forced the question out, torn between hope and mortification; this could either end very good or very,very badly.

Sam stood quiet for a moment, jaw tense and fists clenched at his sides. You were afraid he wouldn’t answer, trying to find a way to spare your feelings. Licking suddenly dry lips, you clutched the shirt in front of you like a talisman as you waited for his response. Sam seemed to come to a decision, letting out a deep sigh before leveling you with an intense look.

“And if I am? Is that- would you be okay with that?” Now it was your turn to go quiet, staring at him with a sense of disbelief. He fidgeted under the weight of your stare. “Say something. Please?”

The pleading note in his voice cut through the shock. You let out a whispered “Fuck it” before lunging for the man. Sam’s lips were ravenous as he returned your kiss with equal passion, cradling your face in both broad hands. Flinging your shirt over a stall door as you pulled him closer still, arms winding around his strong shoulders to hold him tight. Pressed up against all that hard muscle, it was impossible to miss the rigid length of his cock digging into your stomach.

Sam’s hands traveled down your body, tracing over your skin with a delicate touch, as if he were afraid you’d break if he handled you too roughly. Impatient with his careful handling, you covered his hands with your own, encouraging him to be firmer with his touch. He got the message, one arm going around your waist in a tight grip while the other traveled up to your breasts. He cupped and kneaded you through your bra, massaging the soft globe with much more pressure than before.

You broke away from the kiss with a gasp, moaning out, “Sam- the door.”

He released you reluctantly, stepping away only long enough to flip the lock once more to give you a bit of privacy. You really didn’t want one of the many sheriffs in attendance to walk in on the two of you; sitting in a cell for public indecency was not how you wanted this night to end. Sam turned back to you, shedding his suit jacket and tossing it over one of the stall doors next to your shirt. You welcomed his kiss, the fiery heat of it scorching you to the core. He prodded at the seam of your lips and you wasted no time in sucking his tongue into your mouth.

You lost count of the kisses, breaking apart and coming back together again and again until both of you were panting like racehorses. Sam kissed his way down your neck, pausing every now and then to nibble at the tender flesh. You arched into the touch when he bit down hard where your neck and shoulders meet, sucking a bruise into your skin. Your hands scrabbled at his back, your body crying out for more more more.

Impatience getting the best of you, you reached for his belt, undoing the buckle and releasing the fly of his dress slacks before he could react. Tugging his shirt out of the way, you eased a past the elastic band of his boxers, whining when you tried to wrap your fingers around him and realized just how big he was. From the feel of it, Sam was definitely proportional and you were gonna have a hell of a time walking tomorrow.

“Sam, I don’t think you’re gonna fit,” you managed to get out, stroking him as best as you could within the confines of his clothes.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you. Gonna stretch you so good, I’ll slide right in,” he promised hotly, letting out a groan when you brushed the head of his cock with your thumb.

Your pussy clenched at his words, already so wet for him you had no trouble believing him. Sam surprised you when he pulled your hand away from him, grabbing you by the waist to hoist you onto the sink countertop. He swallowed down your startled yelp with another fierce kiss, worrying your bottom lip with his teeth. Your legs went around him instinctively, caging him in and bringing him closer.

Sam went to work getting your bra open, undoing the clasps with ease. Sliding the straps down your arms, it soon joined your shirt and Sam’s jacket on the stall door. There was no time to feel insecure or uncertain as you sat topless in front of Sam- his eyes darkened with lust and the way he mindlessly adjusted himself left no doubt that he liked what he saw.

A big hand engulfed one of your breasts, fondling you mercilessly as he kissed his way across your chest. You crooned as he laved your neglected breast with his tongue, drawing the nipple into his mouth with a groan. Sucking at the hard nub, he teased and toyed with your breasts, stoking the fires in your belly to white hot passion. The cotton of your panties was soaked through by this point, sticky with arousal, and you ground your hips desperately against his in search of friction.

Sam put a stop to that quickly, pinning your hips in place over your protests. Once he was sure you would keep still, he worked his hand up your skirt, moaning against your breast when he discovered how wet you were. Running two fingers across your panties, he pulled the cotton garment off your body to prod at your entrance. But he didn’t push in just yet, deciding to tease your lower lips instead, spreading your slick around.

You let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl. “Dammit, Sam, quit teasing.”

“Not teasing,” he mumbled into your skin, “told you I wanted to get you ready for me.”

Before you could respond, he dipped the tip of his finger into your channel. You sighed, glad to finally have some relief, even if it wasn’t what you wanted. In no time, Sam was fucking on his fingers, easing a second in beside the first. He had you writhing against the hold on your hips, undulating as he stretched your walls for what was to come. A groan slipped out when he added a third finger, the slight burn of it aching in the best way.

You clawed at his back as the coil of desire drew tighter in your belly. Which is when Sam dropped to his knees, pulling his fingers free as he spread your knees wide and diving for your aching pussy. Crying out at the sudden move, your hands dove for his hair, grabbing handfuls of the silky strands. Your body was torn, instinctively arching away from his ravenous mouth even as you pressed him tighter to your center. Mewling whimpers fell from your lips unchecked as Sam fucked you with his tongue, licking and lapping up your slick like a starving man. He hadn’t even touched your clit and you were already coming, hard.

Sam’s name reverberated throughout the bathroom, bouncing off the tiled walls as you came on his tongue. Your body curled in on itself at the sheer force of your orgasm, knees trying to come together despite Sam’s firm grip on your legs. The pleasure was so intense it bordered on pain as Sam drew out your climax, tracing circles around your clit with the tip of his tongue. You were nearly sobbing by the time he finally let you down, rising to his feet in front of you.

Sam coaxed you into a kiss, the tang of your own arousal heavy on his tongue. You whined helplessly, recovering from the most intense orgasm you’ve ever had in your life. Impossibly, the flames of need started building once more as Sam worked you up for the main event. His hands were everywhere, pulling and stroking and petting as your body sluggishly geared up for another go.

Sam pulled away briefly, pulling a condom out of his wallet. He grinned sheepishly at the amused look on your face. You pulled him in for another kiss, this one soft and sweet. Taking the condom from him, you tore it open, reaching inside his slacks to ease him free. The sight of him was intimidating, to say the least. Feeling how big he was earlier had not prepared you for the sight of him. Long and thick, thicker than any cock you’d ever seen, Sam was definitely proportional.

He let out a hiss as you rolled the condom down his length, lining himself up with your entrance. Ever the gentleman, he waited until you gave the okay before pushing forward. You sucked in a breath as he slowly filled you, the stretch almost more than you could take. Your head fell forward to his chest, eyes clenched against the slight burn as his cock dragged along your walls. About halfway in, Sam paused to check in.

“You need a minute?” He sounded just as wrecked as you felt.

“Yea, give me a second.” Swallowing hard, you relaxed your muscles as much as possible until the sting subsided. “Okay, I’m good.”

“You sure?”

“Don’t make me say it again, Winchester. I want you to fuck me.”

“Yes ma’am.”

The rest of him slid in much easier and Sam kept going until he was in you to the hilt, hips flush against yours. You’d never felt so damn full before. The slow withdraw pulled a groan from you, and you damn near whimpered when he thrust back in. Sam went slow and steady, letting you adjust to the feeling of fullness before taking things up a notch. Soon, the bathroom filled with the sounds of your fucking: the moans and whines, the wet squelch of his cock in you, the slap of his balls against your ass.

Sam hitched your leg up higher around his waist, the change in angle divine as you felt him go deeper still. Your shaky hands managed to finally get his shirt open, and you eagerly traced the hard planes of his stomach and chest, reveling in the hot skin under your fingertips. Sam moaned in encouragement, giving a hard thrust when you pinched his nipples. When you were done exploring his front, your arms wound around him, nails raking up and down his back.

You felt the edge approaching once more, your body pushed closer and closer with every thrust of Sam’s hips. He was close too, his forehead creased in concentration, almost snarling as he rocked into you. You wanted- needed- to see him come. Reaching up, you grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking his lips to yours and taking them in a forceful kiss. “Come for me, Samuel,” you ordered, “now.”

His hips stuttered as he obeyed with a loud groan of your name, and the sight of this gentle giant of a man coming undone in your arms was enough to send you over the edge, your walls clamping down as you came for the second time that evening. The force of this orgasm wasn’t as intense as the first, but that could have been because you were too busy studying Sam. The way he bit down on his trembling lips, the almost helpless expression on his face as his cock jerked and twitched inside you as it filled the condom…it was beautiful. He was beautiful.

Eyes fluttering shut, you allowed the waves of ecstasy to roll over you, pulling you under a tide of pleasure. By the time it was over, both of you were struggling for air, sweat slicked bodies glistening under the flourescent lights. Sam rained tender kisses down on your face and you returned them just as eagerly. After a few minutes of just basking in the afterglow, he eased out of you with a soft moan. Trying not to wince, you could already feel the gentle throb of aching muscles.

“You okay?” Sam asked worriedly, busy disposing of the condom and cleaning himself up.

“Yea,” you reassured him as you followed suit, wetting some paper towels to wipe away the mess between your legs, “nothing a hot bath won’t fix.”

“So…we should probably talk about this…us,” Sam said hesitantly.

“Later, at the motel. I mean- if you want there to be an ‘us’.”

“Definitely,” he replied, relief heavy in his voice, “I definitely want there to be an us.”

“Me too,” you admitted warmly.

Thankfully your shirt was dry by now. You redressed, trying not to look like you just got fucked six ways from Sunday, with limited success. Looking around for your panties, Sam smirked as he held them up, stuffing them in his back pocket before pulling you in for a long, thorough kiss.

“Why don’t we grab Baby’s keys from Dean and head back to the motel. I’m pretty sure he’s not leaving here with us,” Sam suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
